Mari Florem
by DarkRose Moon
Summary: "You're my Mari Florem." When Meredith falls in the arms of a young, notorious and very charming Captain Jack Sparrow, a secret love-affair begins. Once he's gone, however, her life is thrown upside down.
1. Prologue: Unread Letters

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: And here it is! My second POTC story! I'm still busy with Zoey' Story; so don't worry... but yeah... I just had to do this. Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

**Prologue: Unread Letters.**

_Hello Bastard,_

_Where are you?!  
Are you alive? Are you dead?_

_You just disappeared. Just... God! What's gotten into you? I know you love the sea and your ship and freedom, but just: come on! No goodbye, no letter, not even a small note... The only thing that I find on your pillow is a stupid necklace with a sparrow on it. You know I don't like jewels, so giving it to me won't work as an excuse, no sire!_

_I wake up alone in bed. Searching. But no. You're gone. Not in my house, not in town. G-O-N-E! Your ship 'disappeared' from the docks. __You just took your things and left._  
_Have you got any idea how worried I am?  
I bet on your stupid BOAT you don't. Oops, did I just wrote 'boat'?_

_Have you any idea who they found today? I bet on all your rum you don't! They found Andrew's body! Dead! D-E-A-D! Dead! I haven't the _slightest_ idea who killed him. Haha, sarcasm. After some trouble, he left us alone. I was satisfied but you, sire, you just HAD to kill him, didn't you?!_

_But you know what's the funniest part, Jack? I don't mind that you left. Yeah, I'll manage. Without you. On my own. All by myself.  
I'll find a place, far away from here.  
Far away from you._

_So I will NEVER, EVER have to see your face again!_

_With ALL my love,  
__Meredith._

* * *

_Jack,_

_Since you haven't respond to my last letter (you bastard) I decided to write again. I heard a lot of rumours about you. So you lost your boat? Poor you. I told you not to trust fat Barb. Haha, Barb, Barbossa, got it? He planned a mutiny against you AND marooned you? How sad; shall I get tissues?  
That's what you get. I mean; Turner warned you! I warned you. But did you listen? No, of course not. What's the result: Turner is dead, you lost your stupid boat AND you lost me. You deserve it._

_You know, life is great without you. The villagers are wonderful, I have this lovely home, and I'm getting fat! You got it? I'm getting fat!  
My belly is growing. I'm eating baby! Lot of proteins. Yum!  
__Yes, mister, I'm pregnant! Just the thing I wanted. I have no idea who the father is! Sarcasm._

_You know, Jack... That's life. You do something stupid, you'll get punished. For example: you left me. Result: you get mutinied, marooned... Or me: I wrote, in my last letter, that I never wanted to see you again. Result: pregnant!_

_I mean: it had to happen, right? __You seduced me. __I fell in love with you. You took me every night. Not to mention the sex. The sex was great. God... It was wonderful. For a pirate, you are skilled... My compliments, Captain._

_I'm at mom's house. She isn't pleased at all with my sudden arrival and ignores me for the most part. She knows I was messing around with a pirate._  
_I didn't mention your name - if I did, she'd killed me straight away.  
At least the maids are sorry for me.__  
And of course Denise. She didn't changed at all. Still the best sister ever. She's engaged to Richard! Haha, I knew mom would do something like that. Lucky for her is Richard at sea (not chasing you), so he will not know. _  
_I'm staying until the child is born._

_After that Captain Teague will pick me up and we'll sail for Shipwreck Cove. You know, you really look like your father, Jack. __Denise is coming too. I really appreciate that. __Shipwreck Cove is the safest place to raise a child. We'll stay there until he/she is at least three._

_ God... I miss you and... I'm sorry! Sorry for writing so incredible dumb because I'm angry, in love and concerned about you.  
Please, forgive me, will you?_  
_Just come back already. Please? I can't raise my - our - child without him/her knowing who him/her father is, right?_

_Sigh. I miss you,  
Meredith._

* * *

_Dear Jack,_

_I'm okay. I survived childbirth. God... It was horrible. Hours in that bed; sister, midwife and maids by my side, pushing.  
You know how it is giving birth, Jack? No? I'll explain. First, you have cramps, then your water breaks, next your on a bed pushing like an idiot until the baby comes. And what a pain... God... My back still hurts.  
__I had to stay in bed for ages before I was aloud to walk again! But I learned my lesson._

_ Before you ask anything: i__t's a girl and __she's healthy. Dark brown hair (I guess a mix between yours and mine) and she has your eyes. For the rest she looks like me; according to the midwife.  
Her name is Zoey; which means Life.  
I'm proud. You'll be proud as well when you see her... At least I hope you will._

_I heard you escaped the Island with the help of some turtles. Seriously, Jack, sea turtles?  
I also heard that you're still searching for your ship. I has been... What? Ten months?  
Jack please... It's just a ship._

_Anyway, as you know, my mother gets curious. You know that... Remember when we were almost caught and you were hanging naked on my balcony? She didn't change; she only got more wrinkles.  
Two days ago I couldn't sleep so I decided to check on Zoey.  
My mother... She was there... Watching the cradle! Looking down at MY child (who luckily slept peacefully)... I bet you killed her if you saw that look on her face.  
I was so angry..._

_Right now Denise and I are glad that we never have to go back. Freedom! I'm not planning take Zoey to that woman. Never. Not that mom would mind._

_Anyway... Teague arrived a few days later. We already packed, so we left immediately.  
We didn't look back; but I felt mothers eyes burning in my back.  
_

_As I'm holding Zoey in my arms, I just... I'm realizing things. I'm a mother who has a lovely daughter, a wonderful sister... Your father is really amazing.  
He treats Zoey like a grandfather should. __I want to thank him, but I don't know how.  
The only thing missing is you. You know: parenthood isn't that bad. I think you would make a great father; Zoey would love you.  
_

_I don't even know if you got my other letters. Sometimes Teague offers to find you. I refuse. _

_You will come... one day.  
I love you,  
Meredith._

* * *

**So... that's the prologue. Kinda long, eh? What do you guys think? Reviews are welcome. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: Banished from Summer

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 1! :D Much Love, DarkRose Moon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Banished from Summer.**

"Your turn."

It was high summer in Port St. Lucia.  
Two sisters were inside the house, Denise's room to be exact; playing chess. The oldest, Denise Mason, just had her turn and wondered what her sister was going to do. Her blond curled hair was stoked up and she wore a green gown; matching her light brown eyes. The younger sister, Meredith Mason, looked outside the large window. Her brown hair was loose and she wore a light blue gown; also matching her eyes.

"I don't want to play anymore, I want to go outside."

"Mother hates it when we get burned," Denise said, already thinking for her next chess-move. "We're not even aloud to go outside when the weather isn't 'nice enough for our skin'." She repeated her mothers words. "And besides, if we go out; where do you want to go?"

"I want to see the world," Meredith answered. _Here we go again_, Denise thought. This wasn't the first time her younger sister said such things. Meredith wanted to explore, wanted to see things, meeting other people. But both knew it couldn't happen. The Mason's were one of the richest noble families on the island. "Come on, Denise. It's summer! Let's go to the beach - Let's go swimming!"

She was always like that. Meredith just turned twenty last month, and she was still a free spirit; how hard mother tried to convince her to stop being so childish. Meredith stood. Denise shook her head in amusement as she followed her sister.

They made their way out of the house without anyone noticing them.

On the beach, the sisters had a perfect summer day. Finding shark teeth, running around and walking along the coastline, building a sandcastle... And of course: swimming. But as soon as the wonderful day began, it had to end. After five, dark clouds started to form across the island.

"Come, silly!" Denise yelled. "A storm is coming! We have to go home!"

And so they ran back home. But before they reached it, it had started to rain. First it were just a few drops, but soon the wind was more powerful and had found more speed and it started to rain harder. When they finally arrived they were soaked to the bone.

"Well," Meredith stated as they sneaked towards the stairs. "That was fun!"

"Yes," Denise agreed, following her sister. "Hopefully mother won't -"

"And tell me: why are my daughters soaked?"

_Oh... Damn it! _

"Evening, mother." Both girls echoed. "We went to the beach," answered Denise.

Olivia Mason stood on top of the staircase, looking down at het daughters with a look of disgust. She hated when people didn't listened to her; that was why she was so strict. Olivia wanted respect in her family. Since her husband died, she raised her daughters with order, rules and discipline; as in her opinion every mother should.  
But yet again, her daughters disobeyed.

"'Why?" she asked. "Let me guess: 'Because it was a lovely day.'? Look at your dresses!" She sighed.

"But mother," Meredith said, not bothered at all that she was soaked. "It's summer. Everyone is outside. We just went to the beach to get some fresh air -"

"Meredith Mason, you shut up." her mother snapped at her. "It's time you stop being so childish and focus on reality!"

"I'm not being childish -"

"Watch your mouth, missy!"

But the words already slipped out of her mouth: "- I'm being myself!"

"Go to your room." Olivia whispered angrily, her cold eyes focused on Meredith. "You will not set a foot out this house for the rest of the summer."

Meredith cursed under her breath and stormed to her room. She plopped down on her bed and thought about what she had said. She couldn't believe it! Banished from summer only because she said the truth!

She was herself. Why couldn't her mother see? Why couldn't she accept the way she was? They had always fights like this and it was always her mother who won. She was grounded many times before, but for the whole summer... How was she ever going to survive that?!

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Don't worry, our beloved Captain will arrive soon! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2: Handsome Stranger

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Mickey's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 2! Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Handsome Stranger.**

It got even worse then Meredith thought it would be. She was locked in her home for only one week, and she was getting fustrated. She wanted to go outside; to the beach, walking in the village... She wasn't even allowed to enter the garden; which was absurd. To endure the time, Meredith walked circles in the house; she looked at paintings, read books or played games with Denise. How was she ever going to survive five weeks?!

But most of the time, Meredith stood at her balcony, looking out over town and the sea. She did that at night, because she discovered that her mother had ordered a maid to lock the door in the early morning, when she was sleeping. At night, however, the door was opened again. Meredith knew her mother did this to only make the girl feeling more miserable. But now she'd discovered; every night she watched the town, the sea, the stars...

"I need to go outside, Denise!" Meredith said. It was the beginning of the second week, and Meredith couldn't take it any longer. "Once I get a chance to leave I will take it. She can't keep me forever."

Denise was concerned about her sister. She needed fresh air. She needed to go outside. Suddenly, Denise had a plan.

"Tomorrow, mother is going to visit aunt Kate," she explained. "she lives all the way on the other side of the Island. I can take you -"

"Wonderful!" Meredith was overjoyed. "But I need to go alone; if you go with me, the household will notice. I'll make sure I'm back before dawn. Mother mostly won't return home before dinner."

_Finally, _she thought.

* * *

The next day, after her mother was gone, Denise helped Meredith in a simple dark blue gown.  
Meredith was really overjoyed to go outside again, for a whole day.

"Have fun," Denise said, "And don't make any trouble."

Meredith walked down towards the village. Sometimes she wished she wasn't one of the riches; she wished to be normal rank, like the people in St. Lucia. There was so much to see. She looked around the marketplace, walked in the small alleys, exploring the town square; all the places she could think of. Eventually she walked towards the docks. She looked from the small fishing boats to the grand, incredible ships.

She was so amazed by everything. Suddenly, she heard shouting and before she knew it, she was lying on the ground.

"Terribly sorry, luv," A voice said. The first thing she noticed about him were his eyes. Dark chocolate brown eyes, surrounded with kohl. He took out his hand and she took it. He helped her up again and said: "Oh, seems like you have a little tear in your dress."

She was a lost in his eyes for a moment before she looked at her dress. In her skirt was a tear. _Damn it!_ she thought, _ Mother will ask questions; she always sees things like this. _She answered him: "It's just a dress, doesn't matter."

Now that she wasn't captured in his eyes for a second, she looked at him. Hairs in dreadlocks with some trinkets in them, a bandana keeping it together. His clothes were baggy and perfect for a sailor outfit. With other words... Handsome stranger.

"You're certain?" He asked. "It looks expensive, are you rich girl? I could pay -"

"No, no, no - No." Meredith said. Why would he do that? They didn't even knew each other. "Don't bother, it's an old dress." She lied. It was her simplest, and newest dress she'd bought - to wear it during summertime... "You were running for something?"

"Oh... Aye," He reminded himself. He looked behind him. No navy. Good. "Do tell me, luv, why is such a lovely lady like yourself wandering at the docks?"

"Just wandering, really," She answered. _God, those EYES! _"Just wandering."

"Wandering, eh?"

"Yes..." She was lost in his eyes - More like sucked in them... Captured in them...

"You know, it's not safe to wander around the docks at dawn, especially for a pretty bird like you."

That brought her back to the reality. "Dawn?!"

"Aye, 'cause after dawn comes night -"

"Sorry, I have to go. Thanks for helping!" She ran away towards her home. Once she was there, she thought in shock she didn't even knew his name.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3: Intruder?

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Mickey's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 3! Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Intruder?**

It had been two days since Meredith met the handsome stranger. For some reason, she couldn't get him out of her head. His image appeared every time when Meredith was alone. She didn't tell Denise about him; despite the fact that her sister was engaged to some rich Navy officer, Denise liked to spot other men for Meredith. If Meredith told her about the stranger, Denise would obviously try to track him. But, for some odd reason, Meredith knew she would tell her sister about him, but just not now.

He definitely wasn't from St. Lucia. By the looks of him, he probably was a sailor or even a pirate. Her mother always said that pirates were evil, disrespectful people who didn't have any mercy. But still... She wanted to know more about him; she wanted to see him again.

Her mother and Denise were going to the family Dawson, where her sisters fiancé lived. They were going to have dinner and wouldn't return before midnight. She could have had another chance to meet him, but since the maids stayed to watch her. Her mother wasn't aware of her town visit two days ago, right? She couldn't know. Maybe one of the maids spotted her in the market or worse - with the stranger.

So Meredith had no choice but to stay home. And as hours slowly past by, which included maids who wouldn't leave her alone, she decided to get some sleep.

But after an hour, sleep hadn't arrived. She was aware that something was going to happen - The balcony door opened. The maids haven't been in her room yet. A intruder? A thief? Meredith quickly closed her eyes; pretended to be asleep. She heard slow footsteps. Was the intruder aware of her presence? No, he was just careful, right?

Meredith heard the footsteps coming closer. What was she going to do? Before she could think about it, the footsteps went to the right. She heard clinking sounds; was he robbing her? Taking her jewellery while she was aware of situation? She didn't really care about the jewellery; he could take that, but there were other... more personal belongings in her room; like her dairies, for an example.

Quickly but in silence, the young woman slipped out of bed. The strange thief had his back to her, and what from she could see, was he busy with her jewellery. She needed a weapon, something for defence. But the only thing that was in her reach, was a thick book. _At least something_, she thought.

She slowly made her way to the stranger, holding the book above her head, to smack him when it was necessary. But when he turned to her, she was shocked.

"What the - You?"

"You?" She dropped the book. Meredith couldn't believe what she saw. It was him; the handsome stranger. In _her_ bedroom. "W-What are you doing in my house?"

"Your house?" At his tone, Meredith could hear that he was confused. "This isn't... So you _are _rich!" he added with a bright smirk on his face.

"Please, don't talk so loud!" _Damn it!_ "I..." Just then, she noticed how vulnerable she was. Wearing her nightgown and nothing more, while he had weapons. She came to the conclusion that she didn't knew him at all. He was a stranger, who she bumped into - No, wait... _He_ bumped into her! She realized how stupid she had been; thinking about seeing him again... And now, he was robbing her. Why must she be so stupid to see it?

"I don't remember your name, luv," He spoke, causing her to look him in the eye, only to be captured again.

"You didn't ask," She managed to say. She was certain that his eyes were the reason for her strange behaviour. So dark and warm and...

"Well then, luv, let's introduce ourselves, eh?" The handsome man spoke, "Captain Jack Sparrow, at your serves, miss...?"

He was a _captain_? It was getting more difficult for Meredith to focus, she was drowning in his eyes. _No! Snap out of it! He's robbing you - handsome pirate captain or not. Pirates are bad people, well... Most of them._

"Meredith Mason," Meredith said, "Uhm... Why are you robbing me?"

"This is _your _room?" The next thing she knew, he was putting the jewellery back.

"Oh, I don't really care about the jewellery," Meredith said, and he raised a eyebrow. "Never liked it." Then, an idea hit her. "But if you really want some _good _and _expensive _jewels..."

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: Helping a pirate

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 4! Thanks for the reviews! I'll update more of this first, _then_ sequel Black Butterflies! Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Helping a pirate.**

Meredith didn't know why she'd say that. She also didn't know how it could be that, after some days thinking about him, he was in front of her again. Was it fate? She didn't know. She liked it, though. He was - after all - extremely handsome. And dangerous. She liked that too.

She lead him to her mothers bedroom. She felt so excited. Sneaking around in her own house, helping a strange get some of her mothers jewellery. Why was she doing this? Maybe Meredith wanted revenge, for letting her mother banning her from summer.

"Here we are," she whispered. She opened the door and quietly entered the bedroom. Captain Sparrow, as he addressed himself, immediately walked over to her mothers cabinet, were all kinds of jewellery lay. Meredith sat on her mothers bed and watched him from a small distance. "Pick what you like, but not everything. My mother sees it when things are missing." He chuckled.

"Do tell me, dearie," he said. "Why are you doing this?"

He still had his back towards her. Wait... 'dearie'? Why was he calling her all these cute nicknames? He was looking at the jewellery with admire, obviously trying to pick the best jewels. Then his question came to her again: why was she doing this? Why was she helping a pirate - a pirate Captain! - to get some good loot? _Because you like him. Have you not noticed, every time you look him in the eye, you're lost in oblivion?_

"You must have a itchy spot for your mum," Sparrow spoke. "'Cause if you're willingly helping me, luv, your mum must have done something stupid, savvy?"

He was right, but how did he knew? Should she tell him? "I need some adventure." Now, that was true. She wanted some excitement in her life.

"Is that all?" He asked. Did he know she was lying?

"It was a beautiful day, so I went to the beach," Meredith admitted. "I came back, she grounded me. Said I had to 'face reality and stop being childish'."

"And she grounded you for how long?"

"Whole summer."

It was quiet for a second, then, the pirate captain burst out of laughter. He finally turned to her, still laughing. Meredith couldn't believe it. How could he laugh?! It was serious! She was being serious!

He walked towards her. "And that's a punishment?"

"Well, yes it is!" Meredith said. "I'm not even aloud to go in the garden!"

He chuckled. "And yet, you run away from home -"

"I needed fresh air -"

She couldn't finish her sentence. He'd grabbed her arm and dragged her in the closet. He closed the doors. It was dark in the closet. If there was one thing Meredith didn't like, were it dark and narrow places. She couldn't see him. She couldn't see anything, but she just knew he was grinning. "Be quiet for a moment, savvy?" he whispered. "Comfortable?" Yes, yes he was grinning. His body was pressed against her own, and just when she wanted to yell at him to open the closet, she heard voices.

_They couldn't be home yet! _Meredith panicked. But then she recognized the voices. _The maids! Thank god... _What were the maids doing? Probably the last tasks of the day...  
It was stuffy in the old closet. And Meredith realized it wasn't just the warmth of the closet or hers, but also his.

After what seems like forever, the maids left the room. He opened the doors again, and stepped out, and helped Meredith out of the closet. She looked around the room. Luckily, the maids just changed her mothers bed sleeves.

"Y-you better go," she managed to say.

They sneaked back to Meredith's room. They walked towards the balcony, which was still open.

"It was a pleasure, luv," He said. He grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on top. _Okay, a pirate captain _with_ manners! _He leaned forward a little. She'd closed her eyes. "Maybe I can give you some adventure, eh?" He whispered in her ear, which made her shudder.

He was gone when she opened her eyes again. _Charming bastard... _

* * *

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5: Propositon

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Mickey's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 5! Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Proposition.**

She loved the moment when her mother yelled: "My jewels!"

The day went by since the handsome Captain Jack Sparrow came into her life. But then again; why? Why was this strange, handsome and charming pirate captain here, in her life? No, she wasn't falling in love with him. He was just... He was just handsome and really, _really_ good looking. And she even liked his weird hairstyle. And his eyes... Dark brown... like chocolate...

The morning after their little adventure, Meredith couldn't believe it had actually happened. She was daydreaming the rest of the day, thinking about him and his charming ways. And what he'd said: "_Maybe I can give you some adventure, eh?_" She shivered every time she thought about that. He was so charming... But what if he spoke the truth? Taking her on a adventure? Taking her on a trip on his ship? Maybe even -

"Good afternoon, miss Mason," Meredith jumped at the sudden voice. It was Andrew Green, a navy officer. Meredith despised the man. He was nice, but since her mother kept talking about his 'good ways and status', Meredith knew what was coming; marriage. _I'm not marrying him!_

Meredith greeted him. "Mr Green," she said. "What a surprise. What brings you here?"

"Your mothers jewels, of course," Green explained. "Tragic. Thieves are rare on St. Lucia."

"Yes, very tragic," Meredith said. _He is so boring! Nothing like -_

"You haven't heard anything?" Green asked her.

"No, I was asleep, so I heard nothing." Meredith lied. "Shall I get my mother?"

"No need, miss Mason," Green smiled. "I can find her myself."

Once Green left the living room and she was alone, her thoughts went to the mysterious captain again. She couldn't believe what happened yesterday. She couldn't believe she helped him get some good jewellery. And her mothers at that! It was a sweet way of revenge. But why did the captain laugh at that? Maybe it sounded silly? Or a funny situation - for his sake! After all, he took some jewels.

She stood and walked towards her bedroom. What kind of ship would he have? She imagined a big, huge pirate ship...

She entered her bedroom and lay down on her bed. She was charmed by Captain Sparrow's manners. Again she shivered when she thought about what he had said. Could it be that she was falling in love? She laughed. No, of course -

"Something funny, luv?"

She startled by his voice, sitting straight up on her bed. _The devil himself... _He leaned against the wall, the opposite of her, watching her with a bright smile on his face, his teeth (was that gold she just spotted?) showing.

"I... uhm..."

"Hmmmmm?" He was teasing her. She smiled.

Meredith looked at him. "What are you doing here anyway?" _Great. Another subject, show him that you're not easy._

To her surprise, the pirate chuckled. "I was bored." He simply said.

"Bored?" Meredith repeated him.

"Bored!" The pirate said and started walking around her room. "So I figured out that you could use some company, since you're not aloud to go outside."

"So you waltz into my room," Meredith said. "And you're not worried you'll get caught?"

"I will not get caught," Jack said, as it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

Meredith raised a eyebrow. Was the man being serious or was he just teasing her again? She couldn't tell.

"Do tell, dearie," Jack said. Again he used 'dearie'. "How is life when you're rich?"

"Not exciting at all," Meredith answered him. "Stupid dresses and corsets, acting proper, silly tea parties with everyone gossiping about each other... The food is good, though."

"Ah... Well, luv, I have a proposition." Jack said. He walked over to her and stood before her, explaining the next with his hands. "For one night, I will go with you. You'll show me the way of a 'rich people party'." Meredith wanted to interrupt him, but didn't succeed. "And after that, you will go with me. I'll show you the best parts of town to party, and bring you back before momsy or anyone else will notice that you're gone."

That was true. Mr Dawson (the father of Richard) had a party to celebrate his birthday. The Mason's were invited as well, and because Denise was his sons fiancée, mother decided Meredith could also join the party. She did that because she knew her daughter hated rich parties. And the party tonight!

She was startled when she saw his face so close. His hands were placed on the bed, between her, so she couldn't escape his gaze. "Well, luv? What's it gonna be?"

Because she was trapped, she was forced to look him in the eye. And there it was again. The feeling of losing your mind. She looked in his dark orbs and she knew, deep down, that she couldn't refuse. His dark orbs were magnificent. Amazing. Lovable, like the eyes of a puppy. She melted in his eyes.

She agreed. She nodded.

"Great luv," He said. "I'll meet you inside Dawson's. Wear something easy for the _other_ party that you will attend to tonight." He stood straight and pulled her up as well. He leaned towards her ear again. "It gonna be the adventure of a life time."

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6: Drink Up Me Hearties, part 1

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 6! :D Much Love, DarkRose Moon.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Drink Up Me Hearties, part 1.**

_Where is he?_

Meredith did as he'd asked, and wore an simple, elegant light green dress that evening. She even asked the maids to go easy on the corset. But the party started a hour ago, and Sparrow was no were to be seen. Was he running late? Did he forgot? Was he being a pirate and started his own party? He seemed so sure about his plan, though... Meredith couldn't believe she actually thought that he really was going to show up.

The party was terrible. The girls of her age were gossiping about everything (_spoiled brats_), the men were talking about politics and so on. And Denise couldn't stay with her because of her fiancé. She then wondered when she would be engaged. She knew her mother was planning things with Green. She hated Green. She hated her mother and hated proper parties.

"Care for a dance?" A voice asked. She didn't care anymore and let the stranger lead her to the dance floor. He was good, but she wondered why the stranger was so quiet, while the other dance couples were talking about what's-o-ever. She looked him in the eye. Her eyes widened. He chuckled at her reaction. "Thinking about me not showing up, eh?"

"I was not!" she whispered angrily at him.

"You were, admit it," He said, a smirk on his face. "And I told you to were something easy."

"This is one of the most comfortable dresses I own," Meredith said. She then looked at his clothes. He changed in... well, no one would say he was a pirate - people could address him as a man of high standards. _Where did he put his hair? Under that hat?_ "I even asked the maids to go easy on the corset."

"Corsets? Those are bad?"

"Breathing is difficult with those things - women in London faint from time to time."

"Dreadful," He said. But his look told otherwise. Didn't he believe her?

He let her twirl around the room. She was surprised how good he was at dancing. "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Let's just say I know things a pirate should know in a strange situation."

After a while he lead her out of the dance floor towards one of the free tables around the room and sat down. Meredith looked around the room curiously and noticed the girl of her age. They looked at her with disgust, but at Jack curiously. Were they jealous? She also noticed he saw it as well.

"Not your friends, luv?" he asked, eying the girls curiously.

"No," she said. "They're typical spoiled brats who gossip about everyone and everything." He chuckled.

"What's that?" he asked. One of the appetizers was placed on their table. It was caviar. He took one tiny snack and ate in in one bite.

"Fish eggs in a tiny pancake," Meredith explained. She laughed when he made a dirty face and - without anyone noticing - spit it out in a table napkin.

"Fish eggs in a pancake?!"

"So... As a captain, I assume you have a ship?"

He told her about his ship, called _The Black Pearl. _About her beautiful form and admirable black sails. She was impressed how a man could talk about a ship like that. He continued on about the rules on a ship, when Meredith noticed he was - during his talking - flirting with her. She thought about it; during his talking, he was making random funny jokes and faces, complementing her, calling her names, winking... For some reason she liked it.

And just now, she noticed he was leading her outside and with a arm around her waist, taking her towards the docks...

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7: Drink Up Me Hearties, part 2

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 7! :D Much Love, Miss Moon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Drink Up Me Hearties, part 2.**

Now that they had left the party at Dawson's, Jack was more himself. More pirate-like. He quickly - once they were out of sight - got rid of the clothes and hat. He was in his normal attire now, which fitted him more. He had taken her to a tavern. People were laughing and drinking. Meredith couldn't believe this was the way of living for normal people. She loved it.

They sat down a table and Jack ordered the drinks. Now that he was able to be himself again, he told her about a sailors' life, the life on sea, freedom. Jack flirted more openly with her as well.

"And this, dearie, is rum!" He showed her the bottle in his hand, with dark liquid within. "Best drink in the world!"

He gave her the bottle, watched her taking a sip and chuckled when she started coughing.

Meredith listened to his tales of the sea and pirate life. She found it very interesting; and him as well. She was falling in a sort of trance when she was with him - of course she didn't notice this. He continued flirting and she laughed at his drunk swagger, compliments and even dirty jokes.

"Your eyes are pretty," Jack said in his drunken voice. "Blue as... the ocean!"

She felt a bit drunk herself. She giggled.

"And then there's your hair," Jack went on, his fingers playing with a lock of her brown hair. He whispered: "Long, delicate, soft -"

"Captain."

Meredith awoke from her trance and looked at the newcomer. It was a older man, with a big hat with a feather on it.

"Barbossa, what brings you here?" Jack said, clearly annoyed being disturbed.

"Repairs of the Pearl will take longer than expected," the man called Barbossa explained seriously.

"For how long?" Jack asked, looking at Barbossa. "The storm wasn't _that_ bad, right?"

"Bootstrap discovered several leaks down in the hold," Barbossa started to count on his fingers. "The sails have been damaged and needed to be sewed, the two holes in the ship are dangerous if another storm comes, we need a lot fresh supplies and some new crewmembers. I think we're stuck here for a couple of weeks. Also," Barbossa went on as Jack sighed. "I would like to know where we'll be heading next."

"After everything is fixed, I might." Jack said, watching Barbossa leave. Jack took a large swing of his bottle of rum before finally facing Meredith again, who had watched the conversation curiously.

"Who was that?" she asked Jack. Meredith liked this 'Barbossa' not for one bit.

"My first mate," Jack said. "Don't mind him."

"You went through a storm?"

"Aye... Seems like I'm stuck here with you, eh?" She laughed. "Now, luv, what was I complimenting you about again?"

After a while he took her outside again for a walk on the docks. It was dark outside and by his swagger way of walking she could tell he was drunk and she laughed as he was leading her - half dragging her along with him. He was being a incredible flirt. He had wrapped a arm around her waist to 'steady her from falling' and was now whispering all sort of romantic things in her ear he 'claimed' he was going to do to her.

"And then I will..." Meredith gasped at his choice for words and giggled again. "Amusing time, dearie? I can also..."

_Time_? Meredith was back to her senses. "Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"What time is it?"

"It's time that you and I -"

"No, Jack. The time?" she interrupted him.

It was quiet for a second, before Jack came back to his senses. He was still drunk, but his mind was working. "Oh... Bugger..."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8: Playing with Strings

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 8! :D Much Love, Miss Moon.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Playing with Strings.**

Jack quickly changed back into his rich clothes and brought Meredith back to the party. Surprisingly, the party was still going on when they arrived at Dawson's. Some of the guest were gone, but luckily Meredith spotted her mother in the room. She was talking with mister Dawson, while Denise stood next to her. At the look on their faces, Meredith could tell she wasn't missed at all -

"And where have you been the whole evening?" her mother suddenly said. _Okay, they've noticed I was gone... Shit._

"I - I was with Mr Smith," She lied quickly. Her mother, Denise and mister Dawson turned their gaze to Jack, who luckily was paying attention - although he seemed a bit dreamy by the alcohol. "He's from Jamaica and told me a bit about his ships."

"My apologise if things got out of hand by this situation," Jack said politely. "Your daughter was curious so I showed her my ship."

Mr Dawson sighed in relief. "Well, that solves it." Meredith looked at her mother. She didn't look angry, but the fire in her eyes told enough.

* * *

Once she was home, Meredith went to her room immediately. She knew in the morning, her mother was going to give her a lecture. She hated lectures.

'Mr Smith' had said goodbye when they left, but Meredith knew he was coming to her room. And yes, once she entered, she was greeted by his smirk at he leaned against the wall, the same spot as that midday when he asked her to come with him for some adventure.

She closed the door and looked at him. She couldn't be mad at him, could she? He was - after all - a pirate.

"What?" she asked with a huff. She was tired from the great evening at the docks, but he looked wide awake. His eyes were sparkling with joy as he looked as she walked around the room, throwing her shoes out and got rid of the clips in her hair across the room.

"I'm impressed, dearie," he said with a smile. "You have good lying skills -"

"Shut up," she hissed at him. "I am - thanks to you - probably grounded for life!"

He laughed. He bloody _laughed_! How dare he? She started to work on the laces of her corset, which wasn't easy. She didn't notice him staring at her for a while, looking at her how she was struggling with the laces, with that same smile on his face.

"Need any help?" Before she could answer, he already stood behind her, working on the strings. "Now, how does this work... ?" He had some laces in his hands, and pulled. Meredith gasped at the sudden tightness of the corset. She saw him grinning in the mirror. _Oh no you don't... _

"Be careful!" she said, while pulling more clips out of her hair. "Just loosen the knots."

"Why would I do that?" he said in a playful manner and pulled again, watching her gasping for air again. She then carefully watched him in the mirror as he worked on the tight knots. "You enjoyed the evening?"

"It was great," she answered him. "I really loved it."

"Did you now?" She squeaked as he used the strings to let her slammed against him. She was startled at his sudden closeness; his breath in her ear made her have goose bumps. "Would you like to do it again?"

"I... " She looked in the mirror and saw the strange situation she was in. She smiled. "Fine, pirate."

"Perfect, tomorrow at midnight. I'll pick you up." He let go of the laces, she was twirled around to face him. She looked him in the eye, and was lost again. Lost in those chocolate brown eyes. He smirked and quickly planted a kiss on her lips before disappearing in the night.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9: Another night, another plight

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 9! So sorry for the late update, but I have a test-week on school: a WHOLE week two or three tests a day! :( Next chapter will be longer, but don't guarantee it will be up this week. I do what I can, guys. :) Much Love, Miss Moon.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Another night, another plight.**

"And then they made me their chief."

Meredith and Jack went back to the same tavern as the day before. Jack had finished one of his stories, and Meredith was amazed by his storytelling. He could tell amazing stories. She didn't know how he did it - probably a sailor's thing - but Meredith loved it.

The tavern was not to crowded as the day before, but still Meredith found herself looking around the tavern. What if she saw someone she knew? What if someone spotted her with Jack? Then what? Her mother would think of a punishment, that was for sure. Never aloud to go outside again? Return to England to live with her cousins? Forced marriage with Green? Yuck!

She knew she was breaking the rules; sitting in a tavern with a pirate. But she loved it. She loved the dirty tavern and the 'normal ranked' people and she liked the mysterious man next to her. About that man...

When the musicians of the tavern started to play music, he dragged her along and twirled her around. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy, satisfied, free... and drunk. How many bottles? It didn't matter, she loved the feeling of being drunk.

He was flirting with her again.

She looked around the tavern once they sat down again, and saw a few new comers. And poof, she was back to reality - _Green!_

If he spotted her, she was doomed. She took a quick glance at Jack, who continued his flirting, playing with her hair. If Green was going to notice her with Jack... She didn't want to think about it. It scared her.

"Jack," she said.

"Hmm... What?"

"Soldiers." Jack looked at her for a moment before looking at the officers at the bar. Something was wrong, soldiers never came to this part of town. She wasn't the only one in danger, she then thought. He was also in danger. He was a pirate.

He grabbed her hand and murmured several curses before sneakily leading her out of the tavern. Once outside, he went through several alleys before looking back, he was sure no one had followed them and leaned against the wall.

"Now what?" Meredith asked him, after a short silence.

"We wait for fifteen minutes or so," Jack explained seriously. "After that I'll bring you home. If someone spotted you - with me or without me - you will be in troubled, luv, and we do not want that, eh?" He then held a bottle of rum from his jacket. "How did you found out anyway?"

"I recognized one of the officers," she answered him. He took a large gulp from the bottle before handing it to her.

"And?"

"And what?" she asked him. He was grinning. "Why that grin?" she huffed. He was so strange and unreadable. What was he thinking? Why did she agree to go with him again? _Because you like him, and he **knows**. You want adventure, he **gives** you adventure. And why? Because he knows you like him._

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Bye!**


End file.
